My Crutch
by critical-blow
Summary: Riku's POV...Please be nice...0


~*~My Crutch~*~  
  
By: SKB  
  
A/N: I'm not all that into Yoai but I'm willing to try it out.This is that Riku and Sora fic Klar Bar was talking about in my diary. Not very good at these type of fics so please be nice and give constructive criticism and not just say stuff like you suck, or Yoai is evil, or some of the other crap I've seen people type. I will just laugh at you. HAHAHAHAHA!! HA! There I'm done now.^^0 What do you think of my new description system? Is it better than my other one? Or should I change it back?  
  
Description  
  
Parings: RikuxSora Location: Destiny Islands(Riku: 13, Sora:12) /Hollow Bastion(Riku:15, Sora:14) Time Period: Before the game the switches to during. Crossovers: None Point of View: Riku  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat on the Paopu Tree looking out at the ocean. It had been a few years since that new girl came here. I really don't like her that much, but Sora does so I guess she's okay. Kairi.She keeps flirting with Sora.Grrr! I hate it when she does that! I don't know what Sora sees in her. She's always following us around. I can never get to talk to Sora like I used to.before she came.  
  
"Riku?" I turn around to see Sora. Kairi is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
  
"What's up?" My year younger friend asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Where's Kairi?" I asked.  
  
"She went home early.Why do you ask?" Sora asked looking up at me.  
  
"No reason." Sora sat next to me on the odd shaped tree and looked at the ocean. The sun was setting. The sky painted in lovely shaded of red, orange and purple as night set in.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Sora asks. I nod.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." I murmur.  
  
"What did you say?" Sora asked. I can't believe I actually said that! Oh god I'm such deep crap! I tried to fight to keep from blushing.and failed miserably.  
  
"Riku.Why are you so red? And what did you say?"  
  
"No-Nothing!" I stammer. Hopefully he hadn't heard.  
  
"Did you just say.Not as beautiful as you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um.Uh.Yeah.It's from a song I heard! Damn song's stuck in my head is all. You know when you how you sometimes recite a song that won't get out of your head sometimes when your not thinking." I said. Buy it. Please buy it..  
  
"I hate when that happens! Like that damn song 'It's a Small World After All'! Grrr! I hate that song!" Sora laughed. He looked at me with those awesome blue eyes of his. They were almost like pools as deep as the ocean that I could just fall into forever. Sora scooted closer to me.  
  
"Riku.When we get older can we leave this island? Go off and see other worlds and have all sorts of fun adventures together?!" Sora asked leaning against me.  
  
"Of course we can." I said soothingly. I scratched Sora's head. He purred under my touch and snuggled next to me. The sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. Sora yawned.  
  
"We should be getting home." I said leaping off the tree. Sora continued to sit there looking up at the stars that where now much more visible. He grabbed a Paopu fruit from the tree and ripped it in half.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked partially amused and partially annoyed. Our parents would be getting worried if we didn't return home soon.  
  
"Riku, promise me that you'll never leave me."Sora said. He handed me half of the fruit. I stared at him shocked. Sora blushed slightly.  
  
"Please.Promise me."He said again. His blue eyes looked at me pleading me to promise him. And my answer was.  
  
"Of course I'll never leave you." I said and wrapped my arms around him, "Why would I ever want to? You are my light."  
  
"And you are my strength."Sora said. We kissed for what seemed forever.but in all actuality was only a few seconds. Sora pulled away reluctantly and took a bit of his paopu. I took a bite of mine.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be stuck with each other forever." I sighed. Sora pouted cutely. We walked to the dock and paddled home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora...my crutch. He was what kept me going through everything. Knowing he needed me gave me a reason to be. I was his protector, and his lover. Now.we were enemies fighting each other for different causes. He had his new friends to give him strength. And the Key Blade. And Kairi. He no longer needed me. But now he did. Sora was sitting on the ground crying. I had the Key Blade in my hand. I tossed him the toy sword he always used to fight me with.  
  
"Why don't you go play adventure with that." I said coldly. I didn't want to be so cold toward him.I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it was okay.Not to cry. But this had to be done. The Key Blade was a dangerous weapon, and I didn't want Sora in danger. Soon after all the princess of heart brought together, Sora and me would be together. When Kairi was out of the way Sora would be mine. All mine. Sora's friends Donald and Goofy stared at him. I walked away.  
  
"Come on Goofy." The duck said. The dog looked surprised at Donald.  
  
"But what about Sora?!"  
  
"We have to follow the Key Blade. And who ever it's with."Donald said and followed me. Goofy sighed.  
  
"Sorry Sora."He said.  
  
Some new friends they turned out to be.I would have never deserted Sora like that over a stupid Key! Order from a King or not.Or was I? Was what I was doing the same as they? No time for that. Time to take the key blade to Maleficent.  
  
Fin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Like I said.I suck at these type of fics.@_@ Please be kind and review. Remember.Constructive Criticism! It helps cause then I have some advice to work with. Thank you. I hope someone likes it.. 


End file.
